Sobre Toalhas Brancas e Peças Íntimas
by Ilyanna
Summary: Tudo que Ron precisava era de uma toalha branca... [Ron & Hermione, pós HBP]


**Título: **Sobre Toalhas Brancas e Peças Íntimas

**Personagens/Casal:** Ron & Hermione

**Categoria:** Humor

**Spoilers: **Half-Blood Prince

**N/A:** Escrita para algum Challenge R/H do Fórum 3 Vassouras, quando o fórum ainda era bacana e os Challenges não eram tão descaradamente favoráveis à certos usuários.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Se Ron Weasley me pertencesse, ele teria perdido a toalha diversas vezes ao longo dos livros.

* * *

**Sobre Toalhas Brancas e Peças Íntimas**

Ele me odeia. Eu sinto isso. Ele me odeia da mesma maneira que eu o odeio. É uma coisa quase patológica. Foi desde o primeiro momento em que nos vimos. Eu tive vontade de voar nele e arranhá-lo inteiro. A maneira como ele me olhava... era especial. Ou eu que estaria imaginando coisas? Certa vez eu ouvi _ela_ dizendo que em muitos casos, o ódio é condição para o amor. Será que eu estou _mesmo_ apaixonado por Ronald Weasley?

Hermione me mataria. Porque é óbvio que ela _também_ é apaixonada por ele. Dá para ler nos seus olhos. A maneira que eles brilham quando ele se aproxima, a dor que ela esconde quando eles brigam. E ele também. Sei que pode não parecer, mas eu o observo muito. Ele fica diferente perto dela. Chega a ficar bonito, eu ousaria afirmar. Os cabelos ficam mais vermelhos, as sardas se destacam, e eu posso até dizer que suas pupilas dilatam. Aliás, é assim que ele está agora. Totalmente encantado por Hermione Granger.

- Que graça você vê nesse disco dentado, Ron? – ela perguntou, virando mais uma página de seu livro.

- Que graça você vê nesse seu livro? – respondeu, mau-humorado.

As coisas estavam ficando difíceis com os dois morando em Godric's Hollow.

- Na verdade, a graça está na foto que encontrei no meio do livro.

Ele abandonou seu disco, presente de Fred e Jorge, e aproximou-se de Hermione. Minha presença no canto da sala não foi notada. Exatamente como eu queria. Minha única intenção naquele momento era ver como aquela aproximação acabaria.

- Eu, você e Harry. – Ron disse – Que graça pode ter numa foto assim?

- É uma lembrança... Quero dizer, quando tudo isso acabar, talvez seja só isso que reste de nós... Uma foto.

Ron virou os olhos daquela maneira tão característica dele. Ele sabia que Hermione tinha razão. Afinal, ela sempre tinha razão. Aproximei-me um pouco mais, sem fazer barulho, para poder ver a foto. Eu estava lá também, mas Hermione não reparou. Muito menos Ron. Ele desviou o olhar da foto e concentrou-o em Hermione. Havia em seus olhos uma ternura profunda e eu lamentei que não fosse dirigida a mim. Saí dali tão sorrateiramente quanto entrei. Eles precisavam de um momento a sós, e eu não poderia estragar isso, por mais que tivesse vontade.

Ron passou a manhã inteira sozinho em Godric's Hollow. Ser adulto não era fácil, principalmente morando com duas pessoas da mesma idade. Era verdade que geralmente Molly Weasley aparecia pelo menos três vezes por semana e acabava fazendo todo o serviço da casa. Mas as coisas transcorreram de maneira diferente nas três últimas semanas. Molly estava a serviço da Ordem e com pouco tempo para fazer algo além de dar um beijo no filho. Assim como Harry. E Hermione saíra para comprar algumas coisas que faltavam na cozinha. Então ele ficara em casa para "dar um jeito nas roupas, Ron. Você não pode ficar andando com as vestes do avesso por muito tempo!", como Hermione fizera questão de lembrar.

O fato era que, como Molly não aparecia há três semanas, toda a roupa de Ron se acumulou. E agora ele não tinha mais nada para vestir, e se deparava com a dura realidade de precisar lavar as próprias vestes. E exalando um cheiro particularmente forte, ele se dirigiu à lavanderia.

O serviço era relativamente fácil, agora que Ron era maior de idade e podia usar magia. O único problema era que não havia uma única peça de roupa sua limpa. Nem mesmo a que ele estava no corpo. Então pegou uma das toalhas brancas que Hermione fazia questão de guardar bem dobradas e cheirosas e enrolou-se nela.

Depois de muitos baldes derrubados, água por todo o chão e a maldita toalha que insistia em não parar amarrada em sua cintura, ele terminou. Dava para ver a sensação de alívio estampada em seu rosto, quando saía da lavanderia em direção à cozinha. E então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ele esbarrou em uma das bacias que estavam posicionadas em cima de um balcão, derrubando todo o seu conteúdo. Rapidamente tentou recolher tudo, mas a peça em sua mão roubou toda sua atenção. Era uma calcinha branca com flores cor de rosa.

Eu não posso dizer precisamente o que passou em sua cabeça naquele momento, mas pelo sorriso em seu rosto e a palavra "Hermione" saindo de seus lábios, já pude ter uma noção. E Hermione também, pois ela acabara de entrar na lavanderia, no mesmo instante em que a toalha de Ron soltou-se definitivamente. Eu virei o rosto rapidamente, mas Hermione continuou olhando para ele, uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto.

Alguns dias se passaram sem que eles conseguissem se encarar. E ninguém sabia o motivo disso, a não ser eu. E é claro, eu não poderia dizer a ninguém. O clima estava praticamente insuportável quando Harry saiu para se encontrar com Lupin, deixando Ron e Hermione sozinhos pela primeira vez desde o flagra na lavanderia.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio constrangedor, em que Hermione tentava se concentrar em um de seus livros, Ron falou:

- Acho que vou preparar alguma coisa pra gente comer. É impossível tentar engolir os biscoitos que Hagrid deixou aqui ontem.

Ela não respondeu. Continuava olhando para seu livro, compenetrada. Ele saiu de cabeça baixa em direção à cozinha. Eles não se olhavam mais nos olhos, e nem ficavam perto um do outro sem parecer que iriam explodir de tanta vergonha.

Eu continuava ali, sem ser notado. Assistindo de camarote àquelas cenas inusitadas, me segurando para não acabar de vez com aquele romance em potencial. Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Hermione sempre fora muito boa para mim. E Ron sempre me detestou. Minha única opção era ficar à espreita, esperando para ver que rumo toda essa situação tomaria.

Um cheiro de queimado chegou na sala, e com um suspiro de indignação, Hermione levantou-se e foi até a cozinha.

- Ron! O que você está fazendo? – ela repreendeu.

- Cozinhando! – ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da frigideira.

Ela balançou a cabeça e se aproximou, varinha em punho. Os bacons estavam totalmente tostados. Talvez ainda tivessem salvação.

- Você tem que fazer o movimento mais suavemente, Ron. Assim. – ela apontou a varinha para a frigideira, mas não havia mais jeito.

- Nem Bichento seria capaz de comer isso...

- E o que você sugere que eu faça? – ele perguntou, irritado. Era a primeira vez que se encaravam.

- Eu me esqueci que sua especialidade não é a cozinha, mas sim roubar peças íntimas de outras pessoas.

- Hermione, eu já expliquei o que aconteceu! Eu tropecei e estava juntando as...

- E eu já ouvi suas explicações!

- O que você acha que eu estaria fazendo com uma... com sua... com aquilo na mão?

- Prefiro não imaginar!

- Pois não era nada do que você está pensando! Como se eu pudesse ter esse tipo de pensamento com você!

Aquilo foi cruel. Era como se Hermione tivesse levado um tapa. E estava pronta para revidar, pois no momento seguinte, sua mão acertou em cheio o lado esquerdo do rosto de Ron.

Aparentemente sem se dar conta do que fazia, Ron segurou sua mão de maneira brusca. Por um momento eu pensei que ele fosse bater em Hermione. Por sua expressão, ela também pensou a mesma coisa. Mas ao invés disso, ele puxou-a para perto de si e deu-lhe um beijo.

Aquela cena me enojou. Hermione tentou resistir por um momento, batendo as mãos nos ombros de Ron, mas evidentemente ele era mais forte, e ela acabou por ceder.

Ele a soltou, parecendo bastante envergonhado. Assim como ela.

- Mione... – Ron começou, enquanto ela voltava sua atenção para os bacons queimados. – Me desculpe, eu não...

- Tudo bem. – ela disse – não precisa se desculpar. – ainda não olhava para ele.

- Isso quer dizer que você... bem... que você... você sabe...

- Não Ron, eu não sei. – ela voltou a olhar para ele, mais vermelha do que eu jamais a vira – A única coisa que eu sei é que vi você sem roupa nenhuma segurando uma peça íntima minha, e agora você fez isso. E eu não sei porque!

Ele parecia ter acreditado que ela não sabia os motivos dele, pois começou a tentar se explicar.

- Eu... eu...

Ela o interrompeu.

- Francamente, Ron! Até o Bichento tem mais sensibilidade que você!

E dizendo isso, me pegou no colo e saiu da cozinha, em direção a nosso quarto, deixando para trás um Ron bastante atordoado. Mas não o suficiente para me lançar um olhar odioso, como se eu tivesse culpa de Hermione estar me carregando e não a ele. Suspirei. Não adiantava criar falsas esperanças com relação a Ronald Weasley. Ele realmente me detestava. E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer com relação a isso.

Afinal, Ron pertencia a Hermione. Mais do que ele pertencia a si mesmo. Mais do que eu mesmo pertencia a ela. Ele só precisava de mais algumas toalhas brancas para descobrir isso.


End file.
